A modern computing device is in actuality a collection of many hardware components that operate in concert to perform functionality colloquially ascribed to “the computer.” For instance, a computing device can include a mainboard, which is the primary circuit board of the device. A processor, such as a central processing unit (CPU) of the computing device, is connected to the mainboard, either in a permanent manner by soldering or in a removable manner via insertion into a socket or connection to a connector on the mainboard. Other hardware components are also connected to the mainboard permanently or removably. Such other hardware components can include memory, storage device interfaces, storage devices, network adapters, display adapters, and so on.